pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - The Deep Cryway
This is an up-to-date 12 member deep group focused on completing the elite mission The Deep quickly, in Hard Mode. It requires an Essence of Celerity. Overview This party consists of: *2 / Shadow Meld Warriors *1 / Perma Assassin *2 / RoJ Criers *1 / Insid Cryer *1 / DF Cryer *1 / Porogon *1 / Healer's Boon Monk *1 / Unyielding Aura Monk *1 / SS Necromancer *1 / BiP Necromancer Membership Shadow Meld Tanks name="Deep Cryway Warrior" prof=warri/assas streng=11+1 tactic=12+1+1 sha=6move like a dwarfstanceDefenseam unstoppableescapeof staminachargemeld/build Equipment: *Weapon: an icy weapon to trigger [Shivers@16 on Kanaxai. *Armor - Knights insignia. Sentinel's insignia armor is helpful for any area with Outcast. Perma Assassin name="Deep Cryway Perma" prof=a/me sha=12+1+3 dom=12 insp=3paradoxformof painof failureempathymove like a dwarf!"recallcharge/build Equipment: *Weapon: +20% enchantment weapon *Armor: Radiant Insignia RoJ Criers name="Deep Cryway RoJ Crier" prof=me/mo smi=12 fast=10+1+1 insp=8+1of judgmentwrackof painechooptionalmove like a dwarf!"ural's hammer!"incantation/build Optional for: *Smite Hex *Smite Condition Equipment: *20/20 smiting set *martial weapon with shield to switch to at Nightmares Insid Cryer prof=Me/N fas=12+1 ill=12+1+3of IllusionsNightmare (Luxon)Eyeof PainParasite@16Move Like a Dwarf!"Incantation@17Mimicry/build Equipment: *martial weapon with shield to switch to at Nightmares DF Mesmer Cryer prof=Me/E fas=12+1 ill=12+1+3of IllusionsEyeof Pain@12Freeze@17Empathy@17Move Like a Dwarf!"Incantation@17Mimicry/build Equipment: *martial weapon with shield to swtich to at Nightmares Porogon prof=P/Rt res=6 comma=12+1+3 lea=11+1"Incoming!"Back!"Nothing to Fear!"Move Like A Dwarf!"HarmonyHaste!"Was SogolonPact Signet/build Equipment: *High energy set *Command shield and +5 armor Spear, to catch aggro if there are leaks. Healer's Boon Monk name="Deep Cryway HB Monk" prof=monk/me healin=12+3+1 divine=12+1of healingpartyof lifeseedkissof PainMimicryboon/build Notes: *Mimicry UA for res and more potent Healing Prayers. Equipment: *20/20 healing set *Shield and martial weapon to swap to at Nightmares UA Monk prof=Mo/Me name="Mo/Me UA Monk" hea=12+1+1 smi=1 pro=8 div=10+1Lightof PainPartySpiritof LifeSeedMimicryAura/build Equipment: *20/20 healing set *Shield and martial weapon to swap to at Nightmares SS Necromancer prof=N/Me name="N/Me SS Necromancer" sou=12+1 cur=12+1+3EchoSpiritof Disruptionof PainUral's Hammer!"EnchantmentShiversMove Like a Dwarf!"/build Equipment: *20/20 Curses set *martial weapon and shield to swap to at Nightmares BiP Necromancer prof=N/D blo=8+1+3 death=4 sou=12+1 earthp=9is PowerRegenerationRenewalof BloodGazeInterventionMasochismEscape/build Equipment: *Weapon: +20% enchantment weapon, Grim Cesta *Armor: Armor with many superior runes (to drop your health to ~100) can be useful (and is required for the rooms at the start) to help with sacrifice costs but cannot be used for all rooms, you will need to switch between 55ing and normal set. Usage Division of labor, the first 5 rooms This section describes the division and methodology for the first two rooms. General Advice The Darkened Irukandji and the Spirit of Restoration they bind are particularly troublesome in these rooms. Interrupt Restoration with "You Move like a Dwarf!" All Aspects need a knockdown at 75%, 50% and 25% health. This is the method for killing all Aspects. Room 1, Aspect of Soothing Warrior Death's Charge towards the Darkened Irukandji, making sure everything (including Kanaxai's Aspect) is aggroed. The Insid Mesmer should mimicry SS before running into the portal and use it on the aspect. Room 2, Aspect of Death Same as room 1 except with an SS necromancer instead. Room 3, Aspect of Surrender The Perma Assassin should use SF before entering the room. Pull the aspect and the carps next to the manta and tell the mesmers when they can enter. Don't hex anything but the aspect or the manta will remove all hexes. Room 4, Aspect of Exposure The BiP should drop their health to 55, then the UA monk must maintain PS on them, along with a seed whenever possible. The BiP should pull the 4 carps (avoiding the aspect, pull with a bow if necessary) up the slope a bit towards the wall. The RoJ mesmer should use Mind Wrack -> Cry of Pain -> Auspicious Incantation -> Arcane Echo -> Ray of Judgment -> "By Ural's Hammer!" -> Ray of Judgment. Use Smite Condition on the BiP if anything survives. Room 5, Aspect of Pain Once clear, one group should pull all out this room and into the recently cleared room - teammates from other rooms can run into the room they have been pulled into. To kill Kanaxai Aspect of Pain, SS necromancers should cast SS and a CoP Spiker cast Empathy. For this Aspect in particular, pull him towards a Blessed Manta, so SS kills the manta also. SS necromancers should also use Spinal Shivers on the Blessed Mantas. Once the larger center room is cleared, the gates into the prior room will open (helpful if one team dies). Room 6, Aspect of Lethargy One warrior should line up at the gate to the next room, and block the entrance. Casters should stand to the left, clear of the warrior wall. One warrior should cast Shadow Meld on a nearby Ally, and proceed into the room and disable the fire flower. Once the flower has been disabled, the warrior should aggro as much of the room as possible, and run back through the wall to the casters, pulling all the Leviathan Minds to the wall. Release Shadow Meld if your health drops below 25%, or the room is aggro'd early. Monks should cast heal party as much as possible to heal the warrior while he is gathering aggro. The BiP Necromancer should constantly cast Blood is Power on all monks in turn to counter the cost of heal party. Once the Leviathans are assembled, warriors should body block, using whatever defensive skills they can, as all casters cast their damage spells. Once the assembled leviathans are defeated, proceed into the room and clear the Leviathan Heads to the left, then use the same tactic from above to eliminate the Aspect. All Shadow Meld warriors should cast Shadow Meld while standing near the gate, the Insid and DF mesmers should cast Mimicry on the warriors and then cast Shadow Meld as the warriors did and the Perma maintains Recall on any character that isn't on a pad - these 5 players should stand on the gate pads. The remaining party should proceed through the now open gate. One player inside the gate should countdown and the 5 players outside the gate all release Shadow Meld/Recall at once and run through the gate before it closes. Room 7, Aspect of Depletion Everyone who hasn't used Shadow meld should start killing the closest group of Outcast (they can be reached through the gate) while the melders get in place. Once everyone is in the room, one warrior should Death's Charge to the next group of outcast. The paragon should cast enduring on the other warrior to make IAU last longer. That warrior should then aggro the Aspect and all outcasts and pull them along the left wall. The second tank should position itself at the end of the wall to bodyblock while the aggroing tank pulls through. This should cause the outcasts and the aspect to ball... Now nuke! Room 8, Aspect of Failure The paragon should use Enduring and Make Haste on the one warrior. That warrior should then run to the other side of the Aspect of Failure (near the stairs) while aggroing all outcasts. DC up to one of the ranger and run into the corner behind the Kanaxai aspect. The rest of the team can run through and stand in the corner between the two aspects. The one tanking the outcasts should now die and get ressed by UA. Room 9, Aspect of Shadows One tank runs to the left, popping all onis and tanking them in a corner, while the Perma casts Recall on the other tank and waits. That tank should proceed to the Scorpion Aspect. The perma should cast SF and cancel Recall when the tank almost is out of range and then continue with the tank. Meanwhile, the other tank and the rest of the team kills all onis and the Aspect of Shadows. Room 10, Scorpion Aspect When the tank and the perma arrives at the aspect of scorpions, they should both go around the huge Jadeite block to the right without aggroing any outcast. The tank should wait near that block - the oni will eventually come to him. The perma should run along the right side without aggroing any oni. Kill the Aspect with Empathy. One of the tanks will have to give the final deathblow with YMLAD since the aspects can't be soloed. The rest of the team should kill the onis and the first outcast group. They can then run through without having to worry about teleports that the aspect causes. The paragon should try to maintain speed boosts and damage reduction on all party members. Room 11, Aspect of Fear The paragon should use Enduring and Make Haste on the tank in front. That tank should run across the first bridge and ignore the onis while the other one tanks them near the bridge. When this group is dead, the perma should use recall on the tank. Meanwhile, the first tank crosses the second bridge and tanks the onis that pop there. The second tank ignores the onis, continues down the stairs and towards the Kanaxai Aspect of Fear. When the tank is past the bridge, the perma should cast SF and cancel recall and then run into the next room. The casters should kill the aspect and the group of onis. Room 12, Aspect of Depletion The perma Assassin should pull all Sapping Nightmares and pull them towards the Kanaxai Aspect of Depletion. When all sappings are pulled, the casters can kill them and continue into the next room. Room 13, Aspect of Decay Here, one warrior should cast Shadow Meld, run in range of Kanaxai's Aspect and use Death's Charge which will transport the warrior towards the Aspect. The warrior should then proceed to pull the Aspect towards the rear wall of the room and then release Shadow Meld. This will spawn the three Oni groups and causes them to run to the rear of the room. Meanwhile, the other warrior should group the 6 closest Oni. Once aggro has settled on this warrior, use Deep Freeze again to prevent the group from splitting. Continue to the left. Room 14, Aspect of Torment In this room, Sapping and Freezing Nightmares will pop in 4 groups of 3. The tanks should pull 2 groups at a time. At the end of the room, one tank should pull the Aspect to the group of Outcast while the casters kill them. One tank and the perma assassin should continue into the next room. Kanaxai's Chamber Everyone but the perma and one tank should stay at the entrance of the room The perma maintains Recall on the tank and the tank uses Shadow Meld on the perma. They should then both run along the left wall. The tank should use YMLAD on Kanaxai and cancel Shadow Meld. When Kanaxai is up again, the perma should use YMLAD and cancel Recall. The rest of the team should now run along the right wall and stop near the slope where the tanks should start attacking Kanaxai with icy weapons. The Insid mesmer maintains Spinal Shivers and Insidious Parasite while the SS Necro maintains SS and keeps removing his Nightmare Refuge. Monks should spam Heal Party. Just keep damaging him and KD him at the breakpoints and he will die. When he's at about 50% health, the perma should pull the sappings towards the middle of the room and tank them at the chest when it spawns. After that, you just have to kill them and collect your drops. Notes *12 minute record *Attacking Onis with weapons no longer triggers Viper's Defense *Many of the warrior pulls mentioned can be seen here ----